


Patience (Is A Virtue)

by assassinslover



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no, she thought, and relaxed her shoulders. Not yet. There was still a game to play, and Jamie was very good at games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience (Is A Virtue)

As if  _prison_  could hold  _her_.

But, regrettably, the freezes placed on and confiscations of several of her accounts had made conducting her business quite difficult indeed. The vacuum that her temporary fall from grace had caused was inevitable, irreversible, and inconvenient. She had escaped one cell only to find herself in another, the ground beneath her feet a slippery slope of treachery and deceit. Those Jamie had once called partners turned and fled to other masters, leaving her with a target on her back; one that many people were keen to try and hit. And try they did.

All because of Sherlock’s little  _mascot._

She waited, patiently, until Sherlock was away. She did still have  _some_  connections after all; her empire was far too large for any authority to so easily topple. Then, and only then, did she casually let herself in the house. She was armed, of course, though not visibly so. She had no intention of killing Sherlock’s partner, merely reassessing a threat she grievously underestimated. Jamie Moriarty would not make that mistake again.

To Jamie’s delight, Watson’s initial response to her presence in the kitchen doorway was one of surprise. Though the expression faded quickly, to be replaced with caution and displeasure, Jamie savoured it.

“What do you want?” Watson asked, not “how did you escape?” not, “what are you doing here?” just, “what do you want?” Jamie  _wanted_  a great many things. She tsked.

“Is that any way to welcome me home?” Watson’s brow twitched, but she maintained her blank composure.

“This is not your home,” she said. Jamie sauntered forward, and contained a small smirk as Watson’s shoulder shifted behind her; for a knife, no doubt. Jamie stifled a scoff. “Sherlock isn’t here.”

“Oh, I know,” Jamie said. “It’s not him I’ve come to see.”

“What do you want?” Jamie paused, and stroked her fingertips across the table top. “He’ll know you were here. There’s cameras everywhere.”

“I’m sure there are,” Jamie said, allowing a minuscule smile.

“Leave now before I call the police.” Jamie laughed, short and sour.

“You could try,” she said. “I would be gone long before they arrived, and even if I did allow them to catch me, my dear,  _dear_  Watson, what makes you think I would stay in captivity for long?” Watson said nothing, but her mouth tightened, and Jamie smirked. She considered the other woman, watching across the space between them that, for all its shortness, felt like a chasm. She could end it now, if she wanted. Jamie hardly ever murdered, not directly at least, but all it would take was the slightest pull of a trigger to end her two largest problems. But no, she thought, and relaxed her shoulders. Not yet. There was still a game to play, and Jamie was very good at games.

“Tell me what you want,” Watson finally said. Jamie saw her shoulder flex, her grip on whatever weapon she had tightening. “I won’t ask again.”

“What I want,” Jamie said, her voice low, “is your complete and utter demise.”

“So, you came here to kill me,” Watson said. Jamie shook her head. Her gun weighed heavily at the small of her back.

“No,” she replied, “so you can put down that knife you’re holding.” She waited while Watson hesitated, the complied, and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Jamie examined her, taking in every detail she could possibly manage, from the way Watson’s eyes narrowed to how her toes curled inside her socks. “Well,” Jamie continued, pushing away from the table. “I do hope to see you again soon, dear Watson.”

“I don’t,” Watson replied. Jamie smiled.

“Give Sherlock my love. I’ll see myself out.” She expected, almost, to hear Watson follow, and for a moment felt that mark on her back glow bright red. Her skin tingled. Jamie rolled her shoulders as she left the brownstone, blending seamlessly with the stream of people walking by. A glance over her shoulder when she reached the end of the street proved her timing impeccable. She lingered on the corner as Sherlock hopped up the steps and into his home, then, with a smirk painted on her lips, disappeared into the crowd.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Patience (Is A Virtue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284830) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
